Violent Delights
by TwistedWings
Summary: Bella meets Stefan. It's nearly love at first sight. But when secrets start to come out and the worst happens can their love survive? Or will they lose themselves?
1. Meeting Expectations

**AN: Hey lovelies, I was watching crossover trailers and I saw this one between Bella and Stefan and no one had written a fanfic for it so here we are. Hope you like. Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Bella's POV**

Waking up was not the funnest thing in the world. I hated it, especially waking up to Forks, Washington. My life was in a stand-still and Forks High wasn't helping. The bitches of the school Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were the first of my problems. Since they hadn't known how to keep their mouths shut, I had gotten into a few altercations with the dumb blonde bimbo and her trusty side kick. Also my father's postion as Police Chief of Forks was not helping either, he was constantly ignoring me and when he hadn't ignored me he was saying 'Goodnight.' To say I was ecstatic about leaving boring Forks was an understatement. Opening my eyes, I looked around to see that it was raining. I used to love rain so much, up until I moved back home. I flinched at the thought of why I was truly here, _she is gone. _Taking a deep breath I stood and grabbed my towel off of the bed that was the only new thing in my childhood room.

My eyes burned with the unshed tears as I thought of my mom. Why did she leave me here? It had been a year after she had left and I still was ready to breakdown at just the thought of her. Turning on the water of the shower I wondered would my mother be proud of me, would she smile at me the way she used to when I was younger? Or would she frown upon me like when I had gotten into fights at school? I missed her, her smile, the way she smelled when I hugged her, her voice (even when she yelled at me). Turning away from the mirror I didn't dare look at myself while I felt the hot tears burn my face. It felt like my eyes were on fire, like any moment I would just burn in the flames of regret. Sorrow would be the word of the day if I had kept the journal that my father had decided to get me. Climbing into the shower I let the steaming water cascade down my back, scolding me slowly and I didn't make a sound at the pain I felt.

The scream arose in my throat but I held it back, biting the inside of my cheek. As I let go I tasted the saliferous blood coming from the wound in my mouth. Hissing at the slight pain and looseness of my mouth I spat the liquid out of my mouth. Hastily, I washed myself and retreated to my room wrapped in the towel. I finally looked in the mirror, brown doe eyes stared back at me and I smiled wryly. Today would be okay, I could feel it. Even with everything that had happened, I had managed to keep an optimistic bone in my body.

After finding my keys that had not been where I left them I climbed into the truck that my father had bought from Uncle Billy. Even though she was old I loved my truck, I smiled as she roared to life. Jake, Billy's son, had kept up on fixing my truck up whenever it stopped working. He was my best friend and like a brother to me, I smiled at the thought of Jake. He lived on the Quileute reservation and was an amazing guy. Before I knew it I was pulling into the school parking lot. 'Forks High,' my personal hell, the teaching was mediocre, the students were assholes and finally I was center of the cruel treatment. Teachers loved me, but students hated me, personally I think it's because the entire student body of boys was after me. I was new and most likely exciting, even after being at the school for about 3 months I was shutting them down one by one.

Being fairly new was the key point, I hated this school. Back in Phoenix I didn't have to worry about any bullshit, I focused on school and didn't have trouble but here, it was a different story. Shutting the engine off I grabbed my bag from the seat next to me and hopped out of the truck. I began walking towards the school and noticed that for a change no one was staring or talking about me behind my back. I smiled at that, maybe today would be a good day. That's when I walked up to Angela and Ben, really the only two people I liked at this school. "Hey, it's Thursday pumpkin. You know what that means." I said cheerily, I had been waiting for this day in forever. Angela's eyes widened, "Oh my God, yes. I can't wait for tonight. You are gonna do so good, I can't wait. Are you still doing the one you picked?" I nodded my head at her question and she hugged me.

As soon as I got to my Homeroom people were buzzing about the new kid that was here. I wondered who it was, I felt bad for them if it were a girl. Most likely they'd get the same treatment as I had when I first came here. The school day went by pretty fast and soon I was at lunch, Angela and Ben were sitting in our usual place and I began walking over to them. Suddenly I hit something and was on my butt, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" a deep voice said to me, I looked up and saw a bronze haired handsome guy standing over me with his hand out. I grabbed his hand and stared into his deep greenish blue eyes, "It's okay. I should have been watching where I was going." He smiled, "I'm a klutz anyway." He said with a grin on his face. "You're new here aren't you?" I asked him, he nodded. "Yeah, I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." I smiled, "I'm Bella, Bella Swan. How are you adjusting to the life here in dreary Forks?" I asked a little too bitterly, his eyebrows raised and he chuckled. "Well I'm not really used to the rain or constant cover of clouds but I think it just got better. You don't like it here?" he asked almost confused. "I just moved back during the summer, I didn't really move here by choice. I used to live here when I was younger but moved to Phoenix with my mom. She uh, she died earlier this year." I broke away from his gaze and stared at the floor, "I'm so sorry. My condolences, I uh actually lost both my parents too." At that statement I looked up into his eyes and noticed that he was staring at me, his green eyes showed a pained expression and I knew that it was masking my own eyes.

"Um, do you wanna sit with me?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. I guided him over to my table and Angela and Ben looked up almost shocked. "Uh hi." Stefan said noticing how awkward it was, I smiled at his hesitance. "Hey man, I'm Ben and this is Angela." Ben stood and extended his hand to Stefan. We sat down and Angela asked Stefan where he was from and Stefan said some town called Mystic Falls in Virginia. It sounded like a beautiful place from the way he described it. All sunny and beautiful with gardens and a great town. Soon we were talking about anything that came to mind, laughing and joking like we hadn't just met him. Stefan was a cool guy, Angela had that gleam in her eye that meant trouble. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "Bella actually has a show tonight. You should come, Stefan." I'm sure that my mouth was hanging open as I glared at Angela. He looked at me and smiled, "That would be great actually. Where would it be?" I smiled, "Ya know what, just give me your number and I can come to your house and pick you up for the show." He quickly agreed and we exchanged numbers. I asked him what his next class was, "Oh my next class is Biology. Mr. Banner I believe." I smiled, "That is awesome because that's my next class." He smiled at me and I walked him to the class. Pretty soon we found out that we had all classes after lunch together except for my Gym period.

He ended up being my partner for the classes that we shared, Gym came around quick. Soon I was pushed against the wall in the locker room. "Little bitch you stole my boyfriend." Lauren's nasally voice sneered in my ear. I pushed her back and smirked, "Who Stefan? He doesn't even know you dumbass." I said, she lunged for me. I grabbed her arms and pushed her again, she tried to punch me but I moved out of the way. "Wrong move." I growled at her as my fist collided with her jaw, ugh damn my hand was hurt. I moved away from her and Jessica , Jessica was practically screeching. I forgot where we were and as soon as I realized the principal was standing in the doorway.

I had received detention for 3 days, the reason I had not gotten suspended like Lauren was because this was my first offense. I left the office and realized it was time to go home, walking to my truck I hopped in and listened to the loud machine growl as I started it. I was soon home and only then had I realized the throbbing in my right hand. Fuck, I thought, I have to play guitar. I sighed, "Guess I'm going with my left tonight." I chuckled darkly, as I pulled up to my house I thought of my mom. Tonight was gonna be for her, it was my debut performance in public. My mom had always encouraged me to sing, so tonight was for her, she was my guardian angel.

I walked into the house and into the kitchen, there was a note on the fridge.

_**Got called to the station, good luck tonight. Be home tomorrow night. –Dad**_

I grimaced at the note, Ch- Dad is never home. Now he isn't coming to my show, I ripped the note off the fridge and threw it in the trash. I sighed and knew I needed to get ready so I wasn't late, after all I did have to pick Stefan up and I had no idea where he lived. I walked up the stairs and turned on the shower, I began shedding my clothing off and hopped in. I began to hum as I washed my hair and body. Grabbing the towel I hopped out, wrapping the towel around myself I walked to my room. My hair dripped as I looked through my closet. I put my underwear and bra set on and walked back into the bathroom to grab my brush. I brushed through my long locks and let it air dry, it was still a little wet when I decided to put my clothes on. I grabbed the corset like shirt that was black and purple and slid it on, tying it in the back. I stared down at the leather pants that my mom had bought me last year, I smiled sadly and I felt the tears form in my eyes, blinking them away I slid them on.

After applying a little eyeliner I put on my biker boots and began texting Stefan. He immediately text me the address and I grabbed my guitar and ran back upstairs to grab one last thing: my mom's obituary. I stared down at it and flinched as the pain hit me. I walked to my truck and began to drive to the address Stefan text to me. I turned on the radio and was listening to Demi Lovato, I grimaced at the song and turned on my CD player. The first song was Last To Know by Three Days Grace and I sung along to the song as I drummed my fingers across the steering wheel.

I gasped at the sight of Stefan's house, it was huge and beautiful. It was completely made from brick it appeared to be a mansion or an old inn. The door opened and Stefan came out and hopped in the truck, "Hey" he said, I smiled at him. "Hi Stefan." We smiled at each other and I put the car in reverse and began the journey to the club. The club was right outside of Forks, in Port Angeles. We began talking and we were telling each other our best pick up lines, "Is there a mirror in your pocket cause I can totally see myself in your pants." I laughed at him, "Ok good one, Um excuse me are you homework because I should be doing you right now but I'm not." We broke out into a fit of laughter as we made jokes. I finally turned up the CD player as our laughter died down, Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At The Disco came blaring out and Stefan and I looked at each other. We suddenly started belting out the lyrics, I giggled at him and we sung the remainder of our drive.

Pulling up to the club I was surprised to see a line of people outside, I walked into the club and Stefan followed behind me with his hand on the small of my back. As soon as I walked in the security guards stamped my hand to show I was underage for alcohol, the same for Stefan, though he looked amused by this. I saw Angela and Ben and walked up to them, Stefan followed me. We greeted each other with hugs and Stefan shook Ben's hand. I smiled, he seemed to be getting along well.

**AN: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. Chapter 2 is being written right now. So anyway just to clear some things up. Bella is 17. She knows who the Cullens are only from word of mouth, they left town before she moved back. Stefan wanted to get away from the family, Damon and Elena are together but he only saw Elena as a friend. HE is in fact a vampire as well as Damon. Any other questions just ask me ;). **

**Love,  
TwilightLover265**


	2. Only Exception

**An: I Do NOT own Twilight nor Vampire Diaries.**

**Bella's POV**

We were laughing and talking when the music died and I was asked to go backstage by a security guard. Stefan, Angela and Ben all wished me luck and I smiled nervously at them. Joey, the owner of the club walked up to the mic on stage and introduced me, "Now I present to you the beautiful, Bella Swan." I ran up on the stage and to the mic. "Hi everybody! How's everybody doing?" I said, everyone cheered in reply and I smiled. "Well fuck you too." Everyone cheered even harder, I saw Stefan, Angela and Ben walking up to the front. "Well this first song goes out to all of you guys, anyone who loves to drink or party let's live it up!" I looked behind me to the drummer that I had practiced with and grabbed the electric guitar and began playing, with my left hand due to Lauren Mallory.

**Well I'm not a vampire  
But I feel like one  
Sometimes I sleep all day  
Because I hate the sunlight  
My hands are always shaking  
Body's always aching  
And the dark is when i feed.**

I was dancing along to the guitar and swerving my hips****

Well I can lure any man that I want to in my bed with me  
And whiskey seems to be my holy water  
Fathers better lock your doors and hide your daughters  


The feeling was exhilarating, the crowd was cheering.

**I'm insane  
Well, I can feel it in my bones  
Coursing through my veins  
When did I become so cold?  
For goodness sakes  
Where is my self-control?  
If home is where my heart is  
Then my heart has lost all hope**

Well I'm not a zombie  
But I feel like one today  
Self-induced comatose, chemical daze

My head is always spinning  
From this dizzy blurry vision,  
And my stomach has had enough  
I feel like a lady  
That is pregnant with a baby  
'Cause I'm always throwing up  
(Blew!)

I made a face as if I was barfing and the crowd went wild. I saw Angela and Ben dancing along with Stefan.****

Hi, my name is Bella  
I'm an addict  
(Hi, Bella!)  
Daddy should've never raised me on Black Sabbath!

I'm insane  
Well, I can feel it in my bones  
Coursing through my veins  
When did I become so cold?  
For goodness sakes  
Where is my self control?  
If home is where my heart is  
Then my heart has lost all hope

God bless all of you now  
'Cause I'm going straight to Hell  
And I'm taking you down with me  
'Cause you know damn well

I'm insane  
Well, I can feel it in my bones  
Coursing through my veins  
When did I become so cold?

I began to whisper the lyrics and soon I was screaming them to the finish. ****

I'm insane  
Well, I can feel it in my bones  
Coursing through my veins  
When did I become so cold?  
For goodness sakes  
Where is my self control?  
If home is where my heart is  
Then my heart has lost all hope  
All hope  
All hope

Once I was done with the song the crowd cheered and whooped. I walked up to the mic again and was breathing heavily. "So this next one goes to my mom. I love you mom, rest in peace." Clearing my throat I leaned down to grab my acoustic guitar, I began to play and I felt the tears form in my eyes. I looked up at the ceiling as if she were looking down upon me.

**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it.**

And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping at comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
When you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.  
Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception. _**[x4]**_****

You are the only exception. _**[x4]**_****

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

I was in complete tears as I ended the song, Stefan was staring up at me. I closed my eyes and sighed, letting another tear drip down my cheek. Three songs later and it was time to leave, the crowd was filing out and I was so happy. I met Angela, Ben and Stefan near the bar, they all hugged me and we had made arrangements to go out and eat. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry but I can't go. I have to drive Ben home, he has to go to the hospital for his aunt again." I understood, "Hey, don't worry about it. See you tomorrow?" I asked. They agreed and departed, "Guess it's just me and you. You don't mind eating with me do you?" I asked Stefan self-consciously.

There was a restaurant about a block away from the club so we just walked. We had gotten a booth that was far from the entrance, the waitress came over to take our orders, well more like Stefan's order. She was practically throwing herself into his lap, but he completely ignored her, I smirked at her. Reaching forward I began to play with Stefan's hair, he got the hint at what I was doing and palyed along to it. Soon the waitress grumbled at us and was done flirting or trying to flirt. We laughed as she stormed away.

"So what do you think of Forks so far?" I asked as I bit into my pasta, he smiled and I melted. "Well so far I like what it has to offer." He said with a certain voice that made me melt all over again. "And what exactly would that be?" I said teasingly, "You" he answered, I gasped at his answer. I hid my face as I blushed furiously, damn my pale skin. We kept talking until it was time to go home, because of curfew.

I drove Stefan home and before he got out we sat there silently. "Bella, I'm sorry if I freaked you out at the restaurant. I di-" I cut him off with my finger as I pressed it against his lips, his oh-so soft lips. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "It's fine, I'm not freaked out." I whispered in his ear. I felt him tremble beneath me and I pulled back, I saw his hands fidget, then his face. He turned away but I saw…something. "Are you okay?" I asked him, he turned toward me and smiled nervously, "Yeah, I'm alright. Can I kiss you?" he asked. I nodded and he pulled me towards him and soon our lips were softly brushing up against each other's.

_Fireworks…_That's all I could describe it as, it felt like fireworks kissing Stefan. His mouth was so soft yet he kissed me like it was the last time he'd ever see me. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip and that's when I pulled back. I stared at him and he seemed to be holding something back, as if he would burst at the seams. He opened the door and got out but walked around towards my side, he opened my door. Leaning down he kissed me quickly on the lips, "See you tomorrow?" he asked, all I could do was nod like an idiot as I grinned at him.

He retreated to his house and waved to me as I pulled out of his driveway. I grinned the whole drive home, yet I realized that I was going to an empty home. I finally got home and immediately changed and went to sleep. The last thought before I went to bed was all about that kiss.

**AN: Hope you like any questions about my story just ask.  
Love,  
TwilightLover265**


End file.
